Bear robot
The bear robot is a robot created by F.O.W.L.. Due to an organic skin, it is indistinguishable from an ordinary bear. The skin is not essential for the robot to function, but serves to present it as a natural phenomenon and hide its role in a terrorist plot. As part of its disguise, it has no special weapons other than immense strength and solid teeth and claws. History The bear robot is one of the few robots still produced by F.O.W.L. after cancellation of the robotic minions program. It is a technologically advanced creation as it responds to vocal instructions and comes programmed with emotions, although it is completely obedient to the assigned operator. It was put to use to chase out all tourists and rangers from a national park so F.O.W.L. could make the area one of their secret facilities. It was damaged by Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard but not destroyed or confiscated and may still be in use by F.O.W.L.. Fiction Cartoon The bear robot assists Steelbeak in getting a national park cleaned out of campers so F.O.W.L. can turn the place into a secret nuclear missile storage field without witnesses. F.O.W.L. did not account for Drake Mallard, who already wasn't discouraged by Gosalyn's attempts to keep him home. It takes a few hours before the robot locates the new campers, but as soon as Gosalyn is alone, it starts stalking her. Circumstances have Gosalyn not even noticing it before its claws get stuck in a tree and it has to end the hunt. It returns to the campsite at night and attacks the Mallards in their tent. Drake tries to fight it and a hit to the bear's head gives them the first clue it's not an actual bear, beacuase the head starts rotating uncontrollably. Once it manually gets its head to stop spinning, the bear gets knocked back into the woods by the Muddlefoots' campervan. The didn't even see the bear they hit and the Mallards forget about it now that they aren't in danger anymore. The robot returns to Steelbeak to report on its failure to scare off the new campers and Steelbeak gives it permission to kill them if that's what it takes. A first attempt fails, so Steelbeak gets a few Eggmen to deal with them personally. They first isolate and capture Gosalyn, who is hung above a geyser. Darkwing comes to save her and Steelbeak sics the bear on them. Darkwing hates to kill it, but has to defend himself. But all his shot does is roast off the organic disguise, revealing the robot underneath. Darkwing and Gosalyn take it on together and knock it onto the geyser. It's malfunctioning, so when Steelbeak and some Eggmen are kicked into it, its arms grip them tight and don't let go until the geyser erupts. Notes * Steelbeak calls the robot "Bruno" once and "Fang" the next time. "Bruno" possibly is a sarcastic one-off nickname, but it's not spoken with an intonation that points at that, and it doesn't necessarily make "Fang" the robot's true name either. Category:Robots Category:F.O.W.L. equipment